You're different
by TweakyTree
Summary: REVISED! Shes Remus Lupin's daughter. She is brought into the world of magic, they stay at the black manor wiht sirius, her mother was killed by death ea ters. She begins to develope a crush on the twins. Oddness ensures.


A/N: This is a revised version because someone told me my other one had some grammatical issues. PLease please please review, if you want me to keep on going i need ideas which would be a big help now!

Chapter 1: Home sweet crazy Home

When I was young I always wanted my mum to get back together with my father, but through the years, I realized that they weren't meant to be together so I gave up on that dream. My mum deserved someone who is better and would treat her with more respect than a housewife, later in the years she did Remus. My mum and he married five months ago but some tragic incident happened so we had to leave our home to a different one. My mum was killed by death eaters, I do not blame him at all; it wasn't his fault.

He tried to protect her and fight for her to live, but in the end he wasn't able to save her, he did though get help so they could do no more damage. Nevertheless, we have to move because they knew about my mother and that's why they killed her; she knew about them.

I wish that my mum didn't die but she did and I can't change that nothing can, but I have Remus he will protect me. He is more of a father to me then my real one ever was, my real father was a drunk and was never really there, when he was he was usually passed out.

Remus is a wizard, when he was my age he went to a school called Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry. He told me there were great and wonderful things there and that he had more fun there than anywhere else. Some days he wished he could go back and experience those days over again just so he could be carefree once again.

We are leaving for the new house so I had to pack everything that I wanted and or needed to bring with me to our new home for the time being. With me I brought my guitar, most of my clothes, my lap top, things like that, what a normal teenage girl has.

When we arrived at Number 12 Grimauld place, I turned to Remus before we went inside. "You know if you don't want me around you can…" he immediately cut me off, obviously thinking something different.

"I want you here as long as you want to stay." I smiled at him, the second we entered the house I was engulfed in a hug, the culprit being one Sirius Black. "Umm Sirius breathing would be nice." he laughed, let her go and smiled at her.

Remus and he then embraced but not for too long, gods forbid that. If any two males hug for longer than two seconds they always assume they are gay. That is derogatory if you ask me. "Remus you know your way around, and where your room is from when you were here last." Remus nodded and headed up to his room.

"It is so nice to see you again Kara." I smirked at him. "What can I say, everybody loves me." he led me up to the second floor where there were six doors on each side each leading to a room. He led me to the third one on the left; I went inside and was surprised by the beauty of it.

"I designed it myself; I know you're into the mystical creatures and mythology so I put a spell on the room so they would be on the walls and never fade and I can change them for you anytime you want." I smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"I'll let you get situated after you are done setting up your things and how you like them come down to the kitchen and eat." he left and I shut the door and began to look around the room. My bed was a canopy with curtains that were in silver and blue, the walls had dragons, white and black wolves, centaurs, unicorns, Pegasus, and mythological creatures on them.

I unpacked all of my clothes put them in the closet, my pictures and set them up on some shelves, some other things and lastly my laptop. I went down stairs and smelt food that probably tasted really good. I immediately went to the dinning room; at least I am guessing so and saw Remus and Sirius smiling at me. I looked through a door at the end of the dinning room, which was quite big and heard a woman.

I looked at the table and saw a woman with bright pink hair, she smiled at me. I then saw three red heads at the table. I sat down by Sirius, the eldest red head looked at me curiously, and Remus seemed to notice and introduced them. "This is Kara Storing, Kara this is Arthur Weasley." I nodded politely at him.

"It's nice to meet you Kara." I smiled at him. "You as well Mr. Weasley." he then began to introduce his sons I'm guessing. "This is my oldest son Bill." Bill had long hair held in a ponytail, he also had a fang earring in his ear. I don't know many guys that would do that but cool.

"This is my second eldest Charlie." Charlie was somewhat short but looked quite muscular, he had some scars on his face but I think it made him look very sexy, if I were older I would definitely go for him. "Hi I'm Kara." The nodded in welcome, suddenly a woman around the oldest red heads age came out. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. Dinner is done." She brought some food out, well it rather floated behind her onto the table.

Bill looked at his mother, "When are Fred and George getting here?" Sirius answered this time. "They said they're coming when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get here for spring break in two weeks." Bill nodded and went back to his food. Remus looked at me, I know he most likely wants to know if I am going to be going to the school that is closer to this district but I don't think I am going to.

I gave Remus a look, he knew the look, it's the one that says 'I'm annoyed, why are you still staring' one. I have given that to him many times. "Are you going to stay at the school you've been going to or transfer to one that's closer?" I shook my head. "Umm I think not, I'd be murdered in an instant if I stepped into that school. Besides I don't think the PCJ's would really appreciate me that much." He looked confused at my school name I used. "PCJ, what is that?" It was my turn to laugh. "Preps, Cheerleaders and Jocks."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"Teleportation"

"Which is what?"

"Joke, no such thing as of yet."

"So how are you going to get there?"

"I was going to drive, since you know, I drive." I said to him sarcastically, Mr. Weasley looked at me in amazement. "You drive?" he asked me, I looked at him oddly. "Yes I drive I love it." it looked like he wanted to ask me something else. "Maybe you could show me some parts of a car sometime I would love that and to see the inner workings of a car." I nodded at him. "Sure I would love to do that sometime." he smiled at that. I turned back and looked at Remus.

He seemed satisfied with what I answered him and he didn't bother me on the subject for a while. Arthur looked at me excitedly. "So Kara what kind of muggle classes do you take at your school." I had to think a moment, I usually sleep during class if I could.

"Mythology, Classical Humanities, Ecology, AP English, Trigonometry, Chemistry and free hour. Nothing interesting really." I said, he looked confused with some of the names of them. "A few -ology classes I see." I nodded.

"What is your free hour, what's that mean." I shrugged but answered. "It's where you can walk around the school or go to the commence room to talk or sleep until the bell rings which I do in and out of class." I said amusedly.

Later that night I went up to my room and went to bed having to get up for school tomorrow. I figured that Mrs. Weasley is going to be staying here until her son arrives with her daughter, Harry, and Hermione. I went to sleep thinking of the quite odd family of red heads.

I woke up at six in the morning, not wanting to be up but knowing that I had to be; even if school doesn't start until eight twenty. it's a habit getting up so early most likely, I used to stay up until midnight get up at six for school which started at eight twenty; don't have a clue why I did that.

Once I got up, I went down stairs to the kitchen where I smelt something that would wake me up. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were down in the kitchen already, each with a cup of tea.

Charlie was there as well and smiled at me, "Morning Kara what are you doing up so early?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Have to go to school; and it takes me an hour to actually be able to function properly." I was about to head to the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley cut me off.

"What do you want dear; I'll get it for you." she smiled, she must really enjoy making things for people, though I don't like waiting on people and making them get everything me. "Umm tea and maybe some food?" She nodded and went to work in the kitchen that she wouldn't allow any of us into. I sat down next to Charlie, and put my arms on the table and laid my head on top of them.

Mr. Weasley laughed, "You'll wake up soon enough. Sirius won't be awake until seven, we had a long discussion about some order business." he said and I huffed, I wish I could get up that late.

"He's lucky, and he doesn't have to go to seven classes today like me and endure the idiots and stuck up people and the little pip-squeaks who get in older people's way and don't move when they have to go to the opposite end of the building." I said, I'm just a bit annoyed at the younger years.

"I take it they get in your way and you aren't very fond of underclassmen." Charlie said in a joking way. I looked at, him or tried to from the way my head was at. "No I was just saying that for no reason." He smirked.

Mrs. Weasley came out with tea and set it in front of me then went back into the kitchen. I sat up right and began to drink my tea to wake me up.

"So how are muggle schools different then magical ones?" Mr. Weasley asked me. I knew some amount of magical studies but I wasn't for sure on some of them. "Well the basic's for a student in junior high is math, science, English, some type of history, computers/ typing, reading, art and Physical education; but they only have seven classes so every other day is either computers or P.E."

I then continued getting ready for school and left. I meet up with my friends Tallulah, Callula; they're twins, Wolf, Chatham, Severn and Corwin. We went to our classes like we do every day; get into trouble with the teachers for sleeping like I do a lot of the time I am at school, I know everything and they don't even know how to teach so why should I bother listening to something I already know. After school let out I went home and flopped my tired self onto the couch and let my bag fall to the floor, I don't really care who hears it, I'm too tired to give a shit.

Soon enough though Charlie came in and sat where my feet were, and he had the audacity to smirk at me for no good reason. "So I take it you had a rough day?" he asked me, I shrugged. "No not really, not one person cried, I really did try, that's my ultimate low so far not one person cried in a day. Then again it's only three-thirty so I have time yet." I said, he laughed his head off at that for a good ten fifteen minutes. "Well mum's been waiting for you to get home, said she wanted someone to help her bake something or another." He left me there and I sighed and went to the kitchen.

The next few weeks went like that, went to school, got home and flopped on the couch and either talked to Bill or Charlie for a good ten fifteen minutes then went into the kitchen to help Molly with something or another. Then went up to my room and did some homework then did whatever I wanted and slept for a while. A few weeks later it was time for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny to be coming to the 12 Grimauld place.

Few weeks later Sirius came into my room ranting about them arriving at eight this morning, and believe me it was too early for me to really give a damn about his godson, so thus I tried to injure him, but it didn't really work so well. "Sirius LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I then threw a pillow at him and fell back asleep, hoping to get some more hours of sleep before I actually and fully realize what is going on around me. What can I say it was like seven-thirty in the morning too early for me to be functioning on the weekends.

I wake up later and lucky me, I fall off my bed, and knock over all of my notebooks that are all stacked on my nightstand along with my dictionary and thesaurus, I'm a writer what can I say. So there were quite a few loud thumps that anyone downstairs could most likely hear. I heard my door open, whoever it was, was trying to be quiet but it didn't quite work as they suspected since they hit my guitar case with the door. I looked up to see two guilty looking red headed twins peaking in, and I thought they were clones at first.

"You must be Kara.."

"we heard about you from everyone, well everyone who lives here."

"we've all been waiting for you to wake up, mum almost rushed up here an hour ago."

"But we stopped her. Now that you are awake we can now introduce you to everyone, once you're dressed of course."

"Okay, sure. now leave." they left and I got dressed I went down stairs Once I was in the dinning room I saw that everyone was done eating. "So Remus how long have I been asleep since a certain someone woke me." I sent a glare at Sirius. Remus smiled at me.

"Two in half hours." Mrs. Weasley put some food in front of me and I smile thankfully.

Sirius introduced everyone to me, fun. Really how exciting. "The twins that woke you up were Fred and George, the other red head is Ron their younger brother and that's their sister Ginny." I nodded at them. "Hi I'm obviously Kara the coolest person in this house along with you guys." Remus and Sirius glared at me good naturedly of course. Sirius then continued with his introductions, "This is my god son Harry, and that's Hermione." I smiled at them, but the smell of food was just so consuming that I forgot about all the people around me and just decided to eat.

A/N: NEED REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


End file.
